


You're Secondhand Smoke

by WinterAssets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAssets/pseuds/WinterAssets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought that playing a game of truth or dare after a good hunt would wind up with you upset, in your room, and feeling more lame than you have ever felt before. Everything about the question just keeps running through your head. Dean knocks on your door and makes an offer you can’t refuse – and you learn just how good sex can really be with someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Secondhand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested with a prompt of, "Imagine playing ‘truth or dare’ with the brothers and then sam asks you something sexual and you admit that you never had an orgasm with any of your boys you slept with. Later that night Dean sneaks into your room and shows you how great sex can feel with the right person."
> 
> This was supposed to be gentle and loving Dean. Then it got away from me. Way, way away from me.

You were being sensitive, entirely too sensitive.  _You_ were the one who had suggested the game in the first place. A simple truth or dare, something that you all often played when it came down to drinking games. A hunt had gone extremely well, and you, Sam, and Dean were all celebrating it around the table in the bunker.

 

You still didn’t know why what Sam had said to you had gotten into your mind so much; _‘how many orgasms have you had in one sex session?’_  A flush had burned across your face, and you kept your eyes down. The answer was none; it just wasn’t something that had ever happened.

 

You felt like an absolute baby; you had pushed yourself away from the table, cheeks burning red after your answer, and slammed the door to your bedroom. You had heard it echo down the hallways of the bunkers, your face pressing hard into the soft sheets of your bed. There was something eating away at you, but you couldn’t even figure out just what it was. All you knew was that it was driving you crazy, and when you closed your eyes, all you could see was this unreadable look that Dean sent you over the top of his beer as the answer had forced its way out of your mouth.

 

Letting out a small groan of frustration, you buried your face in your arms, curling your knees up close to your chest. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy sex; you just really didn’t have time for it. Mix with that the fact that boys were utter morons when it came to the female body, it just never really appealed to you. Plus, the handful of times that you had had it, it hadn’t even felt that great. You had faked it, thanking your own anatomy for the ability to do that, your body slipping out of the bed the second the guy was out. There just was something about it that didn’t even appeal to you, and that was something that was strange. You could get off yourself, but not with someone else. You had looked it up and it was something that was completely normal, but it wasn’t something that entirely made you feel normal.

 

It was hard enough getting a guy when you were a hunter. It was even harder when you dreaded the feeling of sheets against your back that weren’t yours.

 

A soft knock pulled you from your thoughts, and with a reproachful groan you called for the intruder to enter. The door quietly opened and shut behind the intruder, soft footsteps making their way into your bedroom until you could clearly smell whiskey and leather. It was a scent that you were well acquainted with, and a small smile tugged at the corner of your lips.

 

Dean reached out, pushing your bangs from your forehead with his much larger hand. “What’s up kiddo? You left the party pretty early.”

 

His tone wasn’t something that was accusing, which was something that made you even more unsure of how to answer. Dean had always taken a liking to calling you kiddo, even though you weren’t much younger than him. You hated to admit it, but it was something that always had heat pooling in your stomach. In times like these though, it wasn’t gruff – it was caring, and it had led to your closeness with the elder Winchester fairly quickly. Though you loved Sam, your connection wasn’t that strong. Your attitude had pushed you closer to Dean, and Dean was the one who made sure to keep you safe and close, something that you couldn’t begin to thank him for.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” you murmured into your arms, allowing an eye to peek out at him miserably. His brows furrowed for a moment before he let out a soft sigh.

 

“You know, it’s a really common thing, right?” You winced a bit at his tone, even though it meant no harm. It just wasn’t a subject that you adored talking about. He let you be silent for a moment before he let out a soft sigh. “(Y/N)…”

 

“It’s hard enough trying to get any action when you’re a hunter. It’s harder when you dread it, okay? I’d have a better time with my hand than the scumbags who hang out at the bar, thanks.” Your voice was a little harsher than you had intended, your eyes firmly on the sheets. This wasn’t something you were fond of discussing, let alone with Dean. Dean had his own reputation; he had no problem on the road, and there were several times in the bunker where you had slept with headphones on, blaring music as loud as you could to block him out. It had left you tired and with a headache in the morning, but it was better than listening to the live porn show happening a few doors down.

 

And you felt ashamed for feeling that familiar heat pool in you every time he brought a girl home, and the slight edging of jealousy.

 

“Maybe you’re trying too hard to find someone good,” Dean finally murmured, his eyebrow arching up ever so slightly. You arched your own back at him, carefully sitting up. A small, stunned noise slipped past your lips as he moved forward, emeralds darting along your face in question. Your own eyes questioned his, trying to avoid them but find them at the same time. “Do you trust me?”

 

His voice was a husky murmur, leaving you to swallow hard and t the thought that trembled up through your spine. You hated his voice at times; the Winchester had easily been blessed with vocal cords that could make you tremble at just the intensity of them. Without quite knowing what to say, you carefully nodded your head, your eyes fluttering ever so slightly as his hand ran up your shoulder, moving to cup your cheek. His thumb ran over the edge of your cheek bone, your eyes giving in fully now to shutting and focusing on the comforting sensation that was moving through your body.

 

“What are you doing…”

 

“Let me show you how it’s supposed to feel,” his voice was a low purr now, your eyes slipping open as you stared at Dean a bit bewildered. There was nothing but honesty in his eyes, a curious glint that had you biting down on your lip. It was a look that you had only seen inside of your eyelids as you dreamed. But he was in front of you now, and what was there to be scared of? It was Dean, the sheets were your own. What else did you have to worry about?

 

“I don’t want any of that first time bullshit,” you finally countered, eyes slowly working over in lust but as serious as you could be. Dean let out a loud laugh, reaching forward to bring his hand away from your cheek and to ruffle your hair.

 

“Shut up, you do better when you’re quiet.” It was an order, but there was a certain playfulness in his eyes that let you know that this was different – he knew and accepted. You rolled your eyes at the cocky smirk that overtook his features before his lips were coming down on yours, hesitating for a millisecond before allowing them to crash onto yours.

 

A noise worked its way up in your throat as his lips moved against yours; light and barely there, a feather that made a tingle run up the edge of your spine. But then he was working you further, his tongue tracing your lip before it moved into your mouth, prodding and stroking at spots that had a moan working its way up your throat. You knew what kissing felt like; this wasn’t what it had ever felt like before. It had your stomach tightening and a whimper escaping your throat, Dean’s hand moving to the back of your neck as your own moved to his biceps, feeling the muscles underneath the plaid shirt that covered them.

 

Dean’s hand didn’t stay stationary for long; it was moving down your arm, to your hip, pulling your body closer to his as he moved carefully so that he was over you, finding your way to being pushed back against the cotton sheets that you adored. A softer noise erupted from your mouth as he broke the kisses that had begun to rattle your brain, his lips coming in contact with your nose for a brief moment as he struggled to breathe. “Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

A small smile settled onto his features before his lips were making their way down your jaw and to your neck, sucking and biting until your fingers were gripping at the back of his head, pulling him closer and begging him for more. His teeth bit rougher into the junction of your neck before he offered a rough suck, raising a bruise to the skin as you let out a soft moan of his name. You could feel his body tremble yours.

 

Your eyes searched out his as he pushed himself up onto his knees, his fingers running down your sides and to the edge of your shirt. Biting down on your lip as his emeralds finally met yours, you nodded carefully, lifting your arms as he dragged the fabric up your skin. The room suddenly seemed entirely too warm and too cold at the same time, your breathing speeding up as Dean discarded the clothing over the edge of the bed.

 

He seemed to sense the slight nerves that trembled in your veins as he leaned up once more, pressing his lips to yours chastely before he pressed his forehead to yours, warm breath ghosting across your face. “I’ve got you, you’re okay…”

 

The simple phrase had your mind calming down, your eyes fluttering for a moment as his lips landed on yours once more. It was something that felt so simple and natural, a light yearning erupting in your entire body as you tried to breathe through your nose. Dean merely smiled against your lips before pulling back, reaching up to peck your forehead before he moved back to the task at hand.

 

Sliding his hands up your stomach slightly, you trembled at the power that was beneath those finger tips. He had spent so much time hunting, fighting, every part of him pushed power forth. It was something that had your head spinning as his fingers lightly worked your bra up over your breasts, his hands gingerly kneading at the flesh as he left butterfly kisses along your shoulder. A loud moan escaped your lips, your head swirling and leaving you breathless before he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth.

 

His tongue lightly worked circles around the bud before he allowed his thumb to do the work, his mouth coming back to clash onto yours hard as you eagerly tugged at the back of his head. You arched your back slightly, moving into the touch as he archce ed his own, pushing down into your body. The simple weight of his body had your mind spinning, desperately pushing up against his and feeling your chests press together. A noise escaped your lips and you gingerly pushed up at his chest and Dean willingly went, curiosity sparking in his eyes with a grin.

 

Straddling his hips, you cupped his cheeks and brought your lips together once more. It was Dean’s turn to moan, a smile up turning the corners of his lips as he let out a breath into your mouth. His hands gripped at your hips before moving up, unclipping the straps and pulling your bra off fully. Smiling, you pulled back, letting your tongue lightly run up Dean’s cheekbone as you felt his body tremble. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes.”

 

“Then take some off, princess.” A wide grin was on his face as you rolled your eyes, your hands quickly pushing the flannel from his arms and exposing the muscular neck hidden underneath it. Biting at your lip for a moment, you looked up through your lashes before you allowed your mouth to work a trail across his jaw, leaving a rough suck to the juncture of his jaw as a loud moan escaped his lips and his head tilted back. Smiling, you ran your tongue up his throat, feeling his Adam’s apple bob underneath your ministrations.

 

Reaching down, you quickly tugged the black t-shirt he was wearing underneath the flannel, throwing it behind you somewhere before you kissed him harshly again. Dean moaned into it, his arm securing around your hips as he ground up against you, the contact of his half-hard cock beneath his jeans moving against your core making a gasp escape your lips. Pulling back for a moment, Dean searched your eyes breathlessly before you were ducking down, taking his own nipple into your mouth.

 

Moaning loudly, Dean’s hands moved to your hair, holding you there as your tongue swirled against the sensitive bud. Your own hips were moving against his once more, soft whimpers escaping your lips around him as he ground up harder against you. Gingerly pulling you back, you looked at him with lidded eyes as he gave you a wicked smirk. “Time to actually have fun.”

 

Your eyebrows furrowed slightly before you were on your back once more, pants and panties being tugged down your legs as a soft, surprised giggle escaped your lips. Dean discarded his own jeans, leaving his boxers on as he moved back onto the bed, running his large hand up you thigh as his lips met yours once more. “You look so sexy like this…”

 

“And you’re just happy you’re getting in my pants,” you whispered back against his lips, a grin on your face as you rolled your eyes. You felt his hand inching its way up, higher and higher, his thumb lightly pressing down on the very inside of your thigh. Your stomach jumped, tightening slightly as you bit down on your lip, your mind already beginning to move into the same mode it always had.

 

Dean noticed right away, his eyes slipping up to yours and pressing his lips to your forehead. “Relax, don’t tense up on me. Just give this a chance. You don’t like it, I’ll stop.” His voice was reassuring, your mind spinning for a moment before you nodded carefully. He allowed his lips to linger against your forehead for a moment before he went further.

 

His fingers found your clit, a soft groan escaping his lips as he felt the slickness already building up there. It had him wanting to rut into the bedspread, wanting to get some kind of friction in his own selfish way, but he was focused. His relief would come later; this was about you right now. A loud moan escaped your lips as you felt his slick fingers move along you, your neck arching slightly as you bit down on your lip. This part you were used to; you had always had a sensitive clit and it was enough to keep you occupied and orgasm after a while. But you always were left feeling empty; you needed something to fill you.

 

And Dean did just that without having to read your mind or ask. His eyes glanced up at you for a moment before he allowed his middle finger to find your entrance, his finger already slicked up from how wet you were. Watching carefully, he pushed his finger into you, watching your aching core take it before he let out a moan into your shoulder. You were warm and inviting around him, hugging his finger and tight; it was something he hadn’t exactly been expecting.

 

Letting out a soft gasp, your eyes flew open. This was something you  _weren’t_  used to; Dean was thick and calloused – years in the hunting field and fighting had made him that way. Swallowing thickly, you felt full; not all that you could take, but the feeling startled you. Letting out a soft whimper, you rolled your head to the side, pressing your face into Dean’s hair as you trembled against him. It was all the encouragement that he needed, his finger slowly thrusting, pulling out just slightly before moving back in, your walls hugging him every time as his thumb found your clit, rubbing lazily in order to give you more pleasure.

 

“Think you can take more kiddo?” He murmured, a shiver running down your spine at how husky his voice was.

 

“I’m in my twenties, I’m not a kiddo,” you groaned out, punching at his shoulder feebly and letting out a gasp as he thrusted his finger extra hard for the remark.

 

“You think I don’t notice how turned on you get when I call you that?” A smirk was hidden in his features now, his finger pulling out and leaving you to cry out softly at the loss. He brought his slicked up finger back to your clit, letting you feel how wet you were as a moan escaped your lips harder. “How fucking wet you get whenever my voice says it…”

 

It wasn’t a weird kink; you were younger than him and that was the nickname that he had always given you. It still left you feeling a little foreign and dizzy, kind of like the daddy kink had the first time you had found out what it was. You hadn’t been able to look anyone in the eye and call them it again after that. But this was different; this was his nickname and right now you were burning up, and he could call you whatever he wanted as long as he was going to deliver and give you what you needed.

 

“Dean…”

 

Emerald eyes clouded with lust flashed up to you for a moment before he brought them back down, his ring finger now circling your entrance as well. Swallowing thickly, you felt both his middle and ring fingers push into you, a soft whimper leaving your lips at how tight and full you felt now. A moan escaped his lips at the same feeling, his body trembling harder as he bit down on his lip. He carefully began to move his fingers, moaning out loud as he heard the familiar sound of him reentering you, your wetness sounding throughout the room as he pushed back in. “Shit…”

 

Swallowing hard, you spread your legs a little more, trying to accommodate to the feeling as you rolled your hips up ever so slightly. It forced Dean’s fingers in further, and a loud gasp flew from his lips. His eyes moved up to yours to read your face for a moment before he smirked, curling his fingers and rubbing firmly against a spot in you that you had only hit yourself one or two times.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” you whimpered softly, your eyes shutting tightly as he worked at the spot. It left a strange tingling at the edge of your spine and down your thighs, making it feel as if you couldn’t move. Your mouth hung open as soft whimpers and curses left you, your walls tightening ever so slightly around Dean’s thick fingers. The sound echoing through the room had your heart racing and your wet heat pooling more around his fingers, the moisture sticking to your thighs as soft pleading noises escaped your lips.

 

Then it was all over and Dean stopped, his fingers still inside you but him no longer by your side.

 

A loud whine escaped your lips as your eyes flew open, watching him as he smirked from the position on his knees. The slightest movement of his fingers had your back arching, and he was quick to shush you and allow you to push back down against the bed, a panting mess.

 

“Want to feel something amazing?” Dean inquired, the glint in his eyes dangerous but your mind feeling oddly completely and totally at ease. Nodding, you pulled in a deep breath through your nose.

 

Dean’s eyes moved back down, a soft moan escaping his lips as he watched his fingers move in your core ever so slightly. But then he was doing something that had a loud moan escaping your lips; he began to move his fingers up hard and quick against your spot, the pleasure flooding you at a quick pace. The sound echoed even louder throughout the room and your hips rolling for a moment. His hand came down quick on your lower stomach, pressing down firmly as your eyes shut tightly.

 

You could feel it everywhere in your body; it started at the edge of your spine before flooding through your thighs and stomach, and your nails desperately gripped at your own breasts, kneading them harshly. You couldn’t take it anymore; Dean was whispering encouragements, begging you to cum, to show him what you really had. You had no idea what it meant, but you couldn’t hold back anymore. With a loud moan of his name, you came hard, feeling your walls clench and unclench unevenly against Dean’s fingers, and something push out of you forcibly, leaking down Dean’s forearm as you tried to regain your breath.

 

Your mind was spinning, your breath harsh and quick as your hips bucked a bit restlessly against Dean’s fingers. You could feel more of the liquid seep out and run down Dean’s arm, and then your hips were back on the bed, your eyes shutting tightly as you waited for the room to stop spinning.

 

Finally, after moments, you felt yourself coming back into your body, your eyes fluttering as you tried to focus on Dean’s grinning face. “What the fuck just happened?”

 

“You just squirted sweetheart, you’re welcome.” Dean carefully eased his fingers from you and you could feel the damp patch just below your thighs. Your eyes lingered on Dean’s forearm, his eyes meeting yours as he allowed his tongue to run up it, lapping at your cum as he shivered. Your body felt weak and worn out from the intensity of what had happened, but you wanted more; Dean was right there and your body was burning for him.

 

“I didn’t like –”

 

“No, you didn’t piss, don’t worry. Why does everyone worry about that?” A chuckle escaped his lips before he reached down, kissing you softly and allowing his tongue to move into your mouth. You could taste yourself on him, moaning as you arched your back ever so slightly, your hands moving down to push the final barrier between you two away. Dean pulled back carefully, his eyes on yours for a moment before his nose moved against yours. “You good? You ready? I know you’re on the pill but –”

 

“I know you’re clean Winchester, just come on,” your voice was a low groan, desperation aching in your thighs. Dean laughed loudly and kissed you again, gripping at his cock as he easily slid into your soaked walls. A loud moan escaped both of you as you felt every inch of him filling you up, your eyes fluttering as you hugged every inch, felt every ridge of him until you felt his hips flush against yours.

 

“You take my cock so good sweetheart,” he murmured softly into your ear, his teeth tugging at your bottom lip as he tilted your head up, forcing you to watch as he started to move inside of you. A moan escaped your lips as you watched his cock connect with you, over and over, coming out wetter and wetter each time. You could feel how hard he was, feel him pulsing inside you already as he moved quicker. This was what you needed; a fuck that wasn’t afraid to break you, but to still be how Dean was.

 

His lips connected hard with yours again before he sped up, the sound of your hips connecting hitting through the room and making you whimper his name over and over. Your nails dragged down his back, forcing his own head back as he moaned loudly, feeling the tingling starting in his own spine. He knew he wasn’t going to last; he was surprised he had through seeing you squirt. “(Y/N)…”

 

“I know, I know…” you whimpered softly, cupping his cheeks and kissing him harder as you felt his pattern growing uneven. There was a moment of deep breaths and whimpered curses, and then you felt yourself releasing around him, your walls hugging his cock as he came hard shortly after, his cum feeling you as you let out a loud moan.

 

His thrusts slowed carefully before he pressed his forehead to your shoulder, a soft groan escaping his lips. “Shit, your pussy’s like heaven, you know that? And not the one where those angel dicks come from.”

 

A laugh escaped your lips as you bit down on your lip, a soft sigh escaping you as exhaustion began to slip into your bones. You felt sore but satisfied, and Dean carefully pulled out of you. Your eyes ran up to his, feeling his seed carefully running down your thighs in a lazy dribble. Grabbing at his neck gingerly, you forced him to look down, your fingers spreading yourself open as you pushed out the rest of his and your own cum, staining the bedspread as a loud moan left his lips and his cock gave an involuntary twitch at the sight.

 

“You’re from hell, I swear.” Leaning forward, he pushed his lips softly against your damp forehead, another giggle slipping through your lips. He grabbed the edge of the sheet, tugging it off before pulling yo under the covers once more, your body easily moving into his.

 

Dean’s fingers ran along your arms, feeling your muscles beginning to relax as his eyes stared at the ceiling. They were heavy but unwilling to give in, not just yet. Your own were fighting the same, despite the exhaustion that you felt.

 

“So I guess now I can tell Sam two, huh?” You inquired, a smirk playing against your lips.

 

Dean let out a chuckle, his lips coming down on yours as a smirk settled onto his own features. “Trust me, when you wake up, it’s going to be a lot more than two.”


End file.
